Amor, No Amor Narciso
by Zomalia
Summary: Light es Kira, pero Kira no es Light, desea a SU Light. ¿Qué pasará con el pobre joven que siente remordimientos por sus crímenes? ¿Y Ryuzaki? Ante todo, la conversión del victimario en víctima. YAOI: LxLight, ¿KiraxLight?...


**AMOR, NO AMOR NARCISO**

**Prólogo**

Obscuridad absoluta. Su cuerpo flotaba en la nada, en una inconsciencia total. Su cara relajada, su estancia inmóvil, sus cabellos castaños cayendo grácilmente, su entidad desnuda cubierta por una sábana de seda, sus manos quietas; era la formación de un cuadro angelical, la perfección del mismísimo ser humano. Estando bocarriba, el único movimiento visible de aquel ser inverosímil era el continuo y rítmico subir y bajar de su pecho, prueba infalible de su estado vital. Pasaron años, o tal vez sólo segundos, y seguía sin moverse, parecía estar ahí y poder desvanecerse en cualquier otro momento. Junto a él, parado sin moverse en lo absoluto, se hallaba un ser espeluznante, su antítesis. Permanecía impasible, con la mirada puesta sobre aquel ser efímero, vestido completamente de negro con pequeños adornos semejantes a plumas, su cuerpo desproporcionado y encorvado daba la idea de un monstruo deforme. Sus brazos largos colgaban a sus costados, su cara de un blanco mármol y sus enormes ojos muertos remataban la pieza de engendro demoníaco.

El cuadro de un ángel contra el de un demonio… Ambos rodeados de oscuridad total. Blanco y negro, vida y muerte, justicia y maldad… Una manzana tirada entre ambos seres, como agregada al todo por mero capricho y, al mismo tiempo, necesaria en su totalidad para la interpretación de todo.

La sonrisa del demonio se agrando, pero su cuerpo seguía inactivo. ¿Qué podría provocar la gracia de este ente del Infierno mismo…? Una suave neblina se esparció por aquel lugar de ninguna procedencia, cubrió al cuerpo flotante y una mano salió de la misma, como espectro pero siendo parte de la bruma. Acarició el rostro sereno del adonis, delineó sus rasgos delicadamente y con toda la paciencia del Universo. Enterró los dedos entre el cabello castaño, sintiendo su exquisitez; bajo por el cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde marcó círculos imaginarios, jugando con la piel, sintiéndola, deleitándose con ella. El monstruo observaba la escena sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, pero manteniendo esa sonrisa de engendro.

De la niebla siguió saliendo el resto: la muñeca, el brazo, el hombro, el tórax… la cabeza de aquél que en un momento fue parte de la cortina divina y que ahora se independizaba de ella. Su cuerpo perfecto, torneado, varonil ahora se hallaba completo junto al ángel, viéndolo tan delicadamente como si con el simple hecho de observarlo pudiera romperlo. Su cara… era idéntica a la del ángel mismo… ¡él era idéntico al cuerpo que flotaba ante sí!

Se arrodilló despacio a su lado, recostando su cabeza sobre el cuerpo inactivo.

-¿Hasta cuándo planeas quedarte ahí como idiota, Ryuk?- soltó desdeñosamente el ser de la niebla. El observador no dijo nada. -¡Lárgate!- le gritó incorporándose y mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos grises con vistos rojos se dilataron por breves momentos, demostrando la ira que poseía aquel ser.

Ryuk dejó de sonreír. Miró fijamente a aquel otro. –Deberías de preocuparte por ti, de ahora en adelante… Kira- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y soltar una carcajada. Se inclinó, extendió sus alas y, justo antes de volar, le dedicó una última mirada al par idéntico frente a él junto con una enorme sonrisa llena de malicia.

Kira lo vio partir sin mostrar indicio alguno de querer moverse. Volteo a ver al ser que se hallaba ante él, la perfección hecha de carne y hueso. Sus rasgos se relajaron, su mirada expresó cariño y ¿amor…?

-Mi bello Light- recitó mientras volvía a arrodillarse y posar su cara sobre el pecho del segundo. –Mi hermoso Light.

Alzó su cabeza, miró por eternos instantes el rostro de aquel que nombraba como 'su' Light; estaba embelesado, transportado a otro lugar. Acercó sus labios y selló su destino con aquél que era la belleza reencarnada, sellando el destino del segundo, atándolos por siempre. Todo esto sucedió en un lugar sin nombre, rodeado de una oscuridad absoluta, donde nadie más entraba y nadie salía, un lugar secreto y restringido.


End file.
